yumenikkifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Void Media
The freeware company owned by Necrus and GENEROUSLY helped by some fantastic users who volunteer to write! Releases Elemental Recon (2007-2008, 2009) In an alternate world where magic and technology exist side-by-side. Earth is protected by a group of warriors known as the Elemental Recon, who protected earth from the forces of darkness - armed with control over the elements. Consisted of: *Alex Rokard (Wouldn't ya know!) - Earth. Looked basically exactly the same as he does in Ghost_K, with the beanie and scarf. Fought with Nunchucks *Kai Aqusai - Water, newest member. Was rather silent, was bald with a blue headband with the yin-yang symbol on the front. Armed with Sai blades *Drake Infernis - Fire. arrogant and full of himself, but somewhat dumb. Red slicked-back hair, armed with a Bō staff *Jack Bladestorm - Wind. Bald, with a scarf, crazy, reckless. Armed with many large swords Released two and a half comic issues. Was redone in late 2009 - where the story was set in the year 2050, and the inclusion of Jason Icelik (Ice) and Mac Sharpsta (plant) Began a comic issue, never finished it. Black Forge (2010-2011) A post-apocalyptic anime-inspired horror set in the year 3213. Earth has fallen. Death is all that remains. The apocalypse is over, and life itself now all but extinct. Only the very strongest struggle to survive in the cruel wastes, accompanied by only the echoes of a once great, proud civilisation. An epic struggle as brave new heros and rogues alike battle with the twisted mutant horrors of the scorched Earth. The story basically focuses around a group of soldiers in a squad known as Iron Talon Team, comprised of *Dante Steel - a hardy, stern wilderness expert *Jordan Park - Bitch... xD good with swords *Og Brindoolok - Powerful psychic (spiritual mage), very tribal in appearance Also the first work based on a wiki and with more than one person working on it. Started a comic issue but never finished it. Ghost_K (2011-ongoing) A modern rebirth of Elemental Recon, with a radically different storyline, deeper and more unique universe, as well as many different characters, with none of the characters retaining 100% of their original personalities. Kai became Lilly, Jack changed his last name to Miles, Alex became japanese, Drake became Nathan, Jason changed his last name to Carter, but then left and became Breanna, and Mac changed his last name to Fox. Aliens added. Released one comic issue, working on a second one. Best work yet! Future Releases Yume Nikki (ゆめにっき - Dream Diary) A direct manga interpretation of the freeware art game - the game is psychologically disturbing in places, as well as interesting and utterly weird. The game focuses on a hikkimori Madotsuki, it has no storyline, as it's deliberately up to the player to work out the story. The manga will focus on Madotsuki, a girl trapped forever in her dreams, and she pieces together her memories of the real world amongst the surrealism of her dreams. Focuses on intense loneliness, depression, angst, and the value of how even a little friendship can change someone in so many ways. It will also have an influence from a fan sequel called .flow, which is a psycho horror. Kind of a side-project i'll get into when i get time in-between Ghost_K possibly. ''Unnamed release 1#'' # (Based on an idea from my early childhood, had a dream of it! it was cool!! It was all anime!) Set in a really distant future where earth has crumbled apart, humanity has migrated to another planet which orbits an artificial sun. May focus of 2-3 characters, or more. Can only think of a girl with blonde hair, and a guy with brown, armed with katanas. Nothing too deep as Ghost_K is too awesome Employees Present * TardirProductions (Tarjei) * Lither (Rhys) * NecrusIV (Tom) Past *Dark Seer (Andrew? I can't remember...) *SniperGhost (James) *Cal XD (Calum) *Supahbadmarine (Anonymous) *Quinny the Guy (Liam - real life friend) *Htankbuster (Stephen - real life friend) *Mythic219 (Charles - real life friend)